


You're Perfect

by Hufflepuffarchive



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuffarchive/pseuds/Hufflepuffarchive
Summary: Yan is feeling down about the boys making fun of her at school for coming out as a girl. it gets to the point that maybe she should hide who she was, but her papa, Wilford tells her a little story, where he was in a similar situation.Note: this is before Yan got a sex change
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: transphobia, violence, bullying

Yan locked himself-.. herself in his room, crying into a pillow, sitting on the floor in the dark, remembering all the cruel words the boys called him-.. her at school.

"Why are you such a freak?! You're a fucking boy!?"

"Are you a fucking crossdresser, they allow you to come into the school like this!?"

"I-I'm n-not a c-crossdresser." Yan whimpered, backing up into the lockers. "I'm-I'm a girl-."

"If you're a girl you are one ugly chick." One of them teased, pushing her down. 

She fell to the ground, dropping her books, hearing as the others laugh. Her eyes snapped open, turning crimson red as she pulled out her katana, standing up, twitching.

One of them blinked, pointing at the weapon. "Whow where the fuck did that thing come-?"

She ignored him as she made a quick swift movement, chopping his finger off, listening as he screamed in terror. She watched as he fell to his knees, clutching his finger, before looking up at her in anger.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU FREAK!?"

"I AM NOT A FREAK!" She snapped kicking him in the face watching as he went down, she slowly looked up at the other boys who stared at her in horror. "Who's next?" She whispered, a crazed giggle leaving her lips.

They started to run, screaming for help when to figures stoped them in their tracks.

The figures walked into the light, revealing that it was Yan's fathers, Wilford and Dark. Dark leaned in his aura wrapping around the boys. "You will remember none of this." He whispered, watching as their eyes flutter, before falling over, passing out. Dark slowly looked up to see Yan, starring off, a crazed look in her eyes. The demon only sighed, looking at Wilford, motioning to go to her.

Wilford nodded before slowly walking up. He watched as she got tense, aiming the weapon at him. He put his hands up defensively. "Hey, it's okay sweety." He reassured, smiling. "It's just me... papa." 

Yan's crazed look vanishes as she blinks, looking up at papa, crimson red eyes fading into brown. "P-papa?"

"That's right sweetheart." Wilford smiled, walking closer. "It's going to be okay. Just put the weapon down Please. It's going to be fine."

Yan slowly looked from her papa, down at the boy who clutched his amputated finger, staring at her in fear. She gasped, looking at the weapon as tears streamed down her eye. She shook her head, dropping it to the ground with a loud clatter. "N-no... Not again!" She sobbed into her hands, backing away. But before she could run, Wilford wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close.

"Shshsh sweet pea it's-it's okay. It's going to be okay." He whispered, running his hands through her hair.

"Wil you take her home," Dark whispered, his red aura taking hold, starring down at the boy. "There's something I want to talk to this gentleman about."

"Okay, sweetheart let's go." He whispered, about to teleport.

The last thing that Yan heard was the sound of the boy screaming before vanishing into a cloud of smoke.

Yan sobbed even harder at the memory, shaking her head. What had she done to deserve this? All she wanted was to be a girl. Was that so much to ask? She may not look like one... But she was one.

A small knock on the door made her jump, turning to it, tears streaming down her face. 

"Sweet pea. It's papa... can you let me in?"

She was hesitant, before slowly getting up, walking over to the door, unlocking it, and opening it, to see her father, staring down at her with hurt in his eyes.

"Oh, Yan." He whispered, wiping the tears away.

She only whimpered, pulling him into a hug, squeezing tightly, not wanting to let him go. She felt as he hugged her back, lifting her off the ground, and carrying her to her bed, setting her down next to him as she hugged his side. He ran his hand through her red short hair, sighing. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head before she spoke. "They... they just kept making fun of me!" She yelled pulling away, shaking her head in anger. "They kept on calling me a boy! Or a crossdresser or... Or a f-freak!" She, slowly looked down at her hands, seeing a male's hands but deep down she knew she was a girl. She squints her eyes shut, rubbing them. "W-why are people so cruel!?"

"I... I don't know sweetheart." Wilford whispered looking down, sadly.

"Maybe... maybe I should just... wear the b-boys school uniform." She whispered, looking down at her skirt. "If that's how the world's w-want's me to look then I sh-should live up to its expectations-."

"No."

Yan blinked, looking up at her father surprised. She watched as he turned to her, taking her hands into his own, starring at her with serious eyes, which was rare for Wilford.

"The only expectations you should be living up to are your own. Fuck the world's expectations." He huffed, rolling his eyes a bit. "Excuse my language. I remember when you first came out to me, Dark, and the other egos. Stating that you were a girl and that you felt you were. Sweetheart if that's how you feel, then that's what you are. You shouldn't have to change for a couple of assholes. You can wear whatever you want, you can be called whatever gender you want. People can just get the fuck over themselves."

"B-but." Yan began to cry once more looking at her hands. "They said if I was a girl... then I'm ugly-." She paused, feeling Wilford lift her chin up, forcing her to stare at him.

"You're perfect sweetheart." He whispered, gently, wiping her tears away. "Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." He watched as she looked down, a look of uncertainty in her eyes causing him to sigh before an idea struck his head. "I'm gonna tell you a story that I think you might remember."

She slowly looked up, sniffling, wiping her tears away. "I'm listening."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place before Yan came out as trans, so Yan goes by he and him pronouns.

"Dad, papa come on come on!" Little Yan shouted happily, pulling both Wilford and Dark across the 3rd-grade hallway, well Dark was being pulled by both Yan and Wilford.

"Yeah, Darky come on!" Wilford grinned, practically dragging Dark.

Dark tried to keep up, but they were to fast for him, his arms feeling like they were yanked out of their sockets. "I'm coming, Jesus Wil calm yourself! You act younger than Yan!"

Today was parent career day in the 3rd-grade class. All the kids were to bring their parents to explain what they did for a living. Wilford was ecstatic when Yan came to him and Dark, asking them if they would talk about what they did. Dark just shrugged and agreed but deep down Wilford knew he was excited too.

Yan walked into the classroom first, the other two following in suit. "This is my homeroom." He smiled, looking up at them. "What do you think?"

They both looked around the room. Seeing a bunch of kids running around playing, while their parents talked to the side. The parents were all wearing black or grey suits or dresses, kind of like Dark's grey suit that he was wearing. Wilford however, was wearing his yellow shirt, and a pink unbutton suit jacket and pants to match it, making him stick out like a sour thumb. But he didn't care, he was too excited. In fact, he was too excited to notice some of the grown-ups stare at him in slight shock or disdain.

"Seems like a nice classroom Yan." Dark smiled, looking down at his child.

"Papa, you want to see my desk?" Yan asked excitedly, holding Wilford's hand.

Wilford chuckled, squeezing his hand. "Lead the way!"

Dark watched as they walked away, a small smile on his face. But it wavered as he looked to the other grown-up, noticing as they stared at Wilford, murmuring to themselves.

"Hi, are you here for the parent career day?" A woman, asked, walking up to Dark, pulling him from his thoughts.

Dark gave her a polite smile, fixing his suit. "Yes I am, I'm Darkiplier." He grinned holding his hand out. "I'm Yan's father."

"Mrs. Norman." She shook his hand. "Yan's homeroom teacher."

"Darky the kids are making hats!" Wilford beamed, walking up, wearing a paper hat on his head.

"And who's this?" Mrs. Norman smiled, looking up at Wilford.

"This is my husband, Wilford Warfstache." Dark motioned over to Wilford with a smile. "Wilford this is Yan's teacher, Mrs. Norman."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Wilford grinned, shaking her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine." She looked between both of them. "Well, I can see where Yan gets his colorful personality."

"It's mostly me." Wilford teased, wrapping his arm around Dark. "Darky here is too monochrome."

"Yes well, Yan has my smarts." Dark began, taking Wilford's arm off of him. "Which is something you lack."

Wilford let out a fake gasp, placing his hand on his chest, staring at him dramatically, receiving a giggle from Mrs. Norman.

"I like you two already." She grinned, before hearing the bell go off. "Okay well class is about to start, so why don't you stand with the other parents and we can get started, it was nice meeting a lovely couple like you two."

"It was nice meeting you as well." Dark grinned bowing slightly, watching as she walked away, he then turned to Wilford, taking his hand. "Shall we?"

"Let's shawl." Wilford followed Dark, standing in the back, away from the other grown-ups, who continued to glare at Wilford, talking in hushed tones.

"Hey yo, Tom." One man whispered, nudging a man's shoulder. "Take a look of pinky over there."

The man known as Tom, turned his head, seeing a tall man, wearing all pink. Even his mustache and hair were pink. He chuckled shaking his head. "I wonder what his job is, a circus clown?"

The other men laughed, causing Dark to turn to them, noticing that they were glancing at his husband. His brow furrowed, slightly, as he held Wilford's arm rather tightly.

"You okay my Darky?" Wilford whispered, looking at him.

Dark snapped his attention from the men and looked up at the pink ego, who stared at him in worry. "Nothing Wil just... stay close to me."

Wilford knew that there was something up, but he shrugged it off, starring ahead, still not noticing the other men.

Yan sat at his desk, waving at his dads, a big grin on his face, as they waved back.

"Hey redhead, I thought you were an orphan."

Yan's smile wavered slightly as he turned around, a boy giving him a smug look, as two other boys laughed. "Not anymore." Yan protested. "I got my Father and papa now."

"Ha, I can tell now. They look lame like you." The boy grinned, before pointing at Tom. "My dad's a lawyer and he's awesome at it. He said that he could make a guilty man look innocent in the eyes of the court."

"I'm not sure that's a good thing to brag about," Yam commented, before turning back to the front, where the teacher began speaking.

"Okay class, we are gonna get started." Mrs. Norman grinned, motioning to the grown-ups. "These lovely ladies and gentlemen had taken the time out of their busy schedules to come and talk about their careers today so let's make then feel welcome, who would like to go first?"

Six kids and their parents went first before it was Yan's turn.

"Yan, would you like to introduce your parents?" Mrs. Norman asked, grinning at him.

Yan smiled as he got up, turning to the class. "Everyone I'd like you to meet my Father and papa. Darkiplier and Wilford Warfstache."

Dark and Wilford walked to the front of the class, looking at the kids with a smile.

"Oh boy here we go." Tom joked, causing the others to grin.

"Hello everyone." Dark began, calmly looking at all the kids. "I'm Darkiplier, and this is Wilford."

"Good evening." Wilford chuckled, causing some of the kids to grin.

"Now tell us, what do you do?" Mrs. Norman grinned, sitting at her desk.

"Well if you don't mind me answering a question with a question?" Dark asked, turning to the kids. "How many of you watch markiplier on YouTube?" Dark grinned, watching as all the kids raised their hands. He cracked his neck as he held his hands behind his back. "Then you should already know who we are."

"Ooh ooh." A girl, grinned raising her hand. "You're markiplier's egos!"

"Well bully five stars for you little scamp!" Wilford grinned. "Smart girl that one."

"Yes, we are Mark's egos. Somehow a buffoon like Mark made someone as smart as me." Dark joked, causing the other kids to laugh. "But all jokes aside, we make videos on YouTube."

"Well, that very interesting." Mrs. Norman smiled. "Okay, next is Tom Lucas."

Tom grinned as he walked up, shoulder checking Wilford, causing Wilford to stumble a bit. "Hey everyone."

"Ouchy," Wilford whispered, rubbing his shoulder.

"Come on let's go back," Dark growled holding, Wilford protectively.

"How is everyone. Well my name is Tom and I'm a lawyer, I did the cases-."

"Uh w-wait, Mrs. Norman!" Another girl raised her hand. "I have a question for Dark and Wilford.

"I do too!"

"Me three!"

"I got a question!"

Yan jumped as the room suddenly broke into kids asking for permission to asks his parents, causing him to grin, looking up at her parents who were shocked.

Tom's smile wavered as he turned to the pink and Dark ego, smugness filled in his features.

"Well, if Darkiplier and Mr. Warfstache are okay with answering."

"Oh, we don't mind at all." Dark grinned, walking up, shoulder checking Tom, giving him a vile grin. "Who wants to go first?" He waited before pointing at the little girl.

"Uh um, do you guys do the acting for the videos or is it just Mark?"

"Well, back before Mark found us, it was just him, but the videos you receive as of late had been us," Dark answered.

"Is it true you're made up of two people?" A boy asked.

"Yes, it is true." Dark sighed as his aura turned red. "I am known as Celine." Then his aura turned blue. "And I Damien."

"Wilford, why are you so tall and Dark so short?"

Wilford chuckled when he heard Dark growl, but he pats his shoulder. "We were just made that way."

"Wilford is it true you can read minds. Oh, what am I thinking of?!" A boy grinned, waiting for him to answer.

"You are just saying pizza over and over." Wilford chuckled, causing the kid to gasp.

"Dark, did you ever kill anyone?" A boy asked.

Dark was quiet for a minute. "No comment."

Tom stared at the two egos, jealously flowing through him, but his attention was brought to Wilford's belt loop, seeing a gun hanging out of it. He grinned as he stepped up. "Uh, sir is that a weapon a see behind you?"

Wilford blinked, before reaching back pulling out his shooty, causing everyone to gasp.

"Oh my!" Mrs. Norman gasped.

"Wil I told you to leave that at home!" Dark snapped, causing the kids to giggle.

"Oh dear me my bad, here." Wilford grinned, snapping his fingers, the gun vanishing into thin air.

The kids gasped in awe, whispering to themselves before a kid shouted. "DO THAT AGAIN!"

"Well." Wilford chuckled, snapping his suspenders. "If that's what you wish." Wilford snapped his fingers once more, as a bow full of candy appeared on the kids' desk, causing all the kids to cheer, clapping their hands.

Wilford gave them a bow before turning to Dark who just rolled his eyes.

"What am I gonna do with you?" Dark sighed, feeling as Wilford wrapped his arm around him.

"Love me?" Wilford grinned, holding him close.

Dark only grinned but froze when he heard most of the girls make awww noises, staring at him and Wilford, causing him to pulled away, his face turning red.

"Okay, class, we are gonna take a break and eat lunch, all of the grown-ups you'll be taking lunch in the teacher's lounge." Mrs. Norman grinned, watching as everyone was heading for the door.

"Hey, Yan your parents are awesome!" A boy grinned, walking with Yan.

"They are aren't they?" Yan grinned watching his dads.

"You hungry Wil?" Dark asked, wrapping his arm around Wilford's.

"Starving!" Wilford chuckled, walking out of the room, not noticing Tom and his friends, starring at him with scorn.

"I think I need to have a little chat with pinky," Tom whispered as he walked to the door, his friends following him out.


	3. Chapter 3

Dark and Wilford were in the teacher's lounge eating lunch along with the other parents of the students, only the two egos were keeping their distance from them. Dark did notice that some of them glanced at his husband with smiles, laughing to themselves. He knew that they were talking about with, but not in a good way. This caused him to clench his fork rather tightly, a low growl escaping his lips. Why couldn't people just leave him be-?!

"Uh Darky dear," Wilford whispered with a grin. "You're bending your fork."

Dark blinked, looking at Wilford for a second, before casting his eyes to the silver wear, seeing that he had bent it at a 90-degree angle. He quickly set it down coughing a bit. "My apologies." He whispered, sitting up straight.

Wilford gave him a small smile, taking his hand into his own. He watched as Dark looked up to him with his two-colored eyes, his monochrome yet flawless features softening as he looked up at him in question. "You okay my Darky?" Wilford rubbed his cold hands with his thumb, receiving a sigh from Dark. "Is something wrong?"

Dark was hesitant, glancing at the other guests before turning his attention back to Wilford. "I'm just worried that one of these people is gonna-."

"Father! Father!" Yan smiled, running into the teacher's lounge, pulling Dark's suit, getting his attention. "Mrs. Norman said that all of the parents are gonna get their picture taken with their kids!"

Dark smiled at the excitement that Yan was showing, looking back up to see Wilford smiling as well. "That's great Yan."

"I know! Oh, I uh also need to talk to you in privet." Yan whispered, looking at his papa secretly.

"What I can't know?" Wilford pouted, leaning on the table.

"No papa it's a surprise!" Yan laughed taking Dark's hand. "Come on."

Dark sighed before looking back at Wilford, his smile wavering when he looked back at the grown-ups, who continued to stare at Wilford. "W-Wil I'll be back in two seconds." He whispered. "Don't talk to anyone."

"Don't worry." He chuckled, pretending to zip his lips together, as he leaned back. "My lips are sealed, not a peep to anyone."

"Good deal," Dark whispered, kissing Wilford's cheek. "I won't belong."

"Take your time dear." He sighed dreamily, leaning back further.

With that Dark and Yan left the room, causing Tom to grin, as his eyes cast to the pink ego. "Finally. Josh. Howard." He whispered as his friends perked up. "Come on." They all three stood up, walking toward the ego.

Wilford was humming peacefully to himself, daydreaming of Dark when.

"That was quite a show you put on in that classroom."

Wilford blinked, as he looked up to see Tom and his friends, glared down at him with grins. He froze, looking around. Dark said not to talk to anyone but what about them talking to him. He couldn't be rude and ignore these gentlemen, so he grinned as he stood up towering over them slightly. "Why thank you old sport. Tom right? Well, I would wish to apologize for taking your turn-."

"Say what's with all the... pink?" Tom interrupted. "Why dye your hair that way?"

"Oh well, it's not dyed, my friend." Wilford chuckled, shaking his head, motioning to his face. "This is all-natural."

Wilford's smile wavered slightly when they all started laughing like he had said something funny, only he wasn't in on the joke. Something didn't feel right to Wilford... maybe he should have just listened to Dark. "W-well it was nice chatting with you fine gentlemen." Wilford chuckled nervously, taking a few steps forward. "But I really must be-."

Tom put his foot in front of Wilford, causing his leg to be caught in it tripping him.

Wilford's fell forward with a yelp, his head hitting the table as he knocked a whole salad bowl on to his head right before he hit the ground. He laid there, groaning, the sound of laughter filling his ears as he tried to come back to his senses.

"Oops, my bad." Tom teased as he helped Wilford up, staring at him with a vile grin seeing some lettuce from the salad in his pink hair.

"Y-you're fine." Wilford shook his head, turning to the others who were looking at him... laughing. He blinked, shaking his head. "Wh-why is everyone laughing? Did someone crack a joke?"

"Oh, you want to know what the joke is?" Tom grinned, patting Wilford's chest.

"I'd be delighted to know."

"Well." Tom grinned as he leaned in whispering. "The joke is you."

Wilford's smile wavered as he pulled away, looking at Tom in confusion. "M-Me?"

"You've been the joke this whole time." Tom motioned to everyone. "What did you think everyone was laughing at all this time." He then poked him in the chest rather harshly. "They were laughing at how much of a big doofus you are."

Wilford backed up, his heart rate begins to speed up. "B-But, I'm-I'm not doofus!"

"Oh come on look at yourself." Tom snapped pointing at everything. "You're practically asking to be made fun of with that outfit!"

Wilford's stomach began to churn as he looked at his outfit, his face heating up with embarrassment. "B-but t-this is... w-who I am! I'm-."

"You're a clown that's what you are." Tom snapped, causing Wilford to flinch. "Your nothing but an embarrassment. Your husband and child should be ashamed to love or be raised by you!" He smiled, as Wilford gasped, a look of horror on his face. Tom chuckled as he looked up at Wilford's hair, reaching up, pulling some lettuce out of it. "You know, this might be an improvement." He joked, flinging it on Wilford.

Wilford stared at the man as everyone laughed, causing his eyes to water. His lower lip quivered as he quickly turned, bolting out of the room, sobbing into his hands, avoiding everyone's vile gazes.

"Nice one Tom." Howard chuckled, patting his shoulder.

"That's what pinky gets if he tries to steal my spotlight," Tom whispered walking to his table, only to freeze when he heard the doors being yanked open. He slowly turned around as everyone's laughter died down, starring at the door in fear. He cast his eyes to the door, seeing Dark stand there, his aura flaring, wrapping around the room drawing the color from the walls.

Dark growled cracking his neck glaring at Tom, his eyes losing color, being replaced with black voids. "What did you do?!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: gore, body horror

"I made these for you and papa." Yan smiled, holding out to broaches in the shape of flowers, with glistening jewels in the middle. Dark's was a black flower, with red and blue gems, while Wilford's was pink with a yellow gem in the middle.

Dark smiled as Yan handed him his, holding it in his palm. "These are beautiful Yan." He whispered, looking at Wilford's. "I'm sure papa will love it. Pink and yellow are his favorite."

"I know, and I want you guys to wear yours when we get our picture done. Look I made one for me too." Yan took off his, showing Dark, he had blue and white flower peddles, with a red stone in the middle.

"That's amazing. Let's go give papa his gift, so we won't-."

Suddenly the teacher's lounge's door flung open, causing Yan and Dark to jump, turning to see Wilford run out of the room, his face hidden in his hands as he sobbed rather loudly bumping into other grown-ups.

"Watch it freak!" A woman snapped, causing Wilford to flinch.

Dark's worry built as he stormed over catching Wilford's arm. "Wil?! What's wrong?!" He didn't receive and answer Wilford kept trying to pull away. Dark looked him over, finding lettuce covering his head. "Wil what happened?"

"L-Let me g-go." He sobbed, shaking his head.

"P-Papa?" Yan whispered, walking up.

Wilford looked down at Yan, more tears streaming down his face. "D-Don't look at m-me." He whimpered, before vanishing in a cloud of pink smoke.

Dark felt as his grip loosened, Wilford disappearing from his grasp. He stared ahead, unable to shake the look his husband gave him. The pain in his pink eyes. He clenched his fists, his knuckles popping as he growled, his red and blue eyes turning black.

Yan backed away slightly, holding Wilford's broach close to him. "F-Father?"

"You wait out here Yan," Dark growled as his aura flared. He turned to the door cracking his neck, his shell cracking. "Father's gotta deal with something."

"Don't g-get in trouble father," Yan warned worriedly.

"Don't worry about me getting in trouble. I'll be fine." Dark then stormed over to the doors, yanking them open, casting his aura around the room, causing everyone to turn to him, their smiling faces being replaced with fear upon staring at him. He scanned the room with his black, void-like eyes, before landing on Tom, his shell cracking. He watched as Tom turned to him, his face laced with worry but he didn't see any fear... yet. Dark growled, cracking his neck. "What did you do?!"

"Oh, not you too." He huffed, rolling his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"What did you do to my husband!?" Dark snapped, storming in. "He's a sobbing mess!"

"Well, your husband can't take a damn joke. Which is ironic considering that he's a clown-."

"You dare call my husband a clown in my presence!?" Dark growled stopping in front of Tom, looking up at him.

"What are you gonna do shorty?" Howard chuckled, poking his chest. "Kick his shins?"

Dark listened as the three men laugh, causing his aura to flare. He wasn't gonna sit here and take this.

"Look none of this would have happened if the pink freak would have stayed in his lane, so why don't you go fuck yourself-."

Dark snapped his fingers as the room was shrouded in darkness, leaving only him, and the three men. He watched as they looked around blinking. His aura suddenly split Damien morphing out of Dark from the left side of him, while Celine morphed to the right, leaving Dark in the middle, his corpse-like body more grey and dead looking, his eyes pitch black as black tears streamed down his empty eye sockets, a vile grin forming on his face, revealing sharp teeth. Damien was the first to walk up toward Howard.

"Who the hell is this piece of-?"

Damien suddenly pulled out his came and swung it at Howard's head, watching as he went down, his head splitting open, but Damien showed no mercy as he continued to bash his head in with the silver handle of the cane.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Josh shouted, about to run to Howard's aid but he felt a hand rest on his shoulder.

He looked ahead to see Celine stare up at him with a smile, her other hand clutching a dagger, before she jabbed it into his stomach, watching as he gasped for air. She then dragged the dagger up, gutting his stomach open, his organs beginning to hang out.

Tom backed away in horror, watching as Damien kept hitting Howard's head, his skull cracking open, and as Celine continued to gut Josh like a fish. But his fear only grew as he stared at Dark, who's corpse-like body began to twitch, walking forward as a vile laugh escaped him. Tom spun around, about to run but got nowhere, because Dark ended up in front of him.

Dark growled as he grabbed him by his neck, slamming him into a wall. He grinned as Tom gasped for air, trying to pull his hand off of him. "Man a normal person would almost feel sorry for you. Only... I'm not a person. What a shame."

"P-please s-stop-."

"Your pleas fall upon deaf ears, you think I'm gonna let you get away with hurting the one person who gives me happiness? Tsk, tsk, tsk." He shook his head grinning. "No, I'll make your suffering eternal after what you've done."

"You'll be locked up." Tom snapped, glaring at him. "You'll be thrown in jail after what you've done."

"Oh, and what have I done?" Dark teased tilting his head with a vile grin.

"You murdered my friends!"

Dark laughed, shaking his head, turning to Celine and Damien who were grinning. He slowly turned back to a confused Tom. "Please, by the time I'm done with you. They will be alive and well. Remembering none of this, you, however." He growled, choking him again. "Won't even get that satisfaction. You'll remember everything and no one will believe you, you will get no one on your side, no matter how good of a lawyer you are."

"N-NO HELP SOMEONE HELP ME!" Tom choked out, trying to pull away.

"No one can hear you scream Tom." Dark grinned, cracking his neck. "Now, let's see... You're afraid of spiders?"

"H-how did y-you know that." He whispered staring Dark up and down.

"I can sense it but why are you?" Dark grinned as spiders started to crawl out of Dark's suit, crawling onto Tom. He watched as Tom started thrashing, and screaming as they crawled all around his arms. "Are you afraid they'll eat you alive?"

Pain shot up Tom's arms, causing him to look down in horror, watching as the flesh on his arms were being eaten away by the spider. "SOMEONE HELP ME!"

"No one can help you, Tom," Dark growled, spiders starting to crawl out of his eye sockets. "And no one can hear you scream."

"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!"

...

Wilford stared at himself in the mirror of the school's bathroom, where he had locked himself in, keeping away from everyone. His suit, pants, and bow was completely black now and his dress shirt was white. He almost looked normal now, but his mustache and hair was still pink. He sniffled trying to concentrate, watching as his mustache and hair slowly turned black. He stared at them for a second only for them to slowly start to turn back to pink. "Come on." He sighed trying to hold it only for it to turn back to pink fully. He whimpered resting his head on the sink top, starting to sob once more. He was still able to hear their laughter and their cruel words, calling him a clown, a doofus, a freak.

He slowly looked back up and tried once more, his mustache and hair turning black once more. This time, he was able to hold it.

"Wilford."

Wilford jumped, turning around to see Dark standing there with sadness in his eyes. He didn't speak for a second or two before sniffling, wiping his tears away as he looked at himself in the mirror. "I-I th-thought, this might be a b-better look."

"Wilford-."

"Th-then maybe I-I won't g-get laughed at." He whispered, looking at his hair and mustache. But his worry started to build as wisps of pink started to form in his hair and mustache. "W-wait hold on." He started to concentrate once more.

"Wilford, stop," Dark whispered calmly.

"I got it just let me-."

"Wilford."

"I-I d-don't." Wilford whimpered, squinting his eyes shut.

"Wil." Dark sighed, turning Wilford around, gently holding his shoulders. He watched as tears streamed down Wilford's eyes, forming into bubbles, but Wilford poped them before they could float away. Dark sighed, cupping Wilford's cheeks into his hands. Wiping the tears away.

"I-I just don't want to l-look like a j-joke." Wilford sobbed holding Dark's wrists as he squints his eyes shut.

"Wilford, look at me," Dark whispered, watching as he opened his eyes, revealing a brown pare instead of his pink ones. Dark sighed, staring at him, thinking of how much he looked like the colonel right now. "Wil, that's not your eye color." He whispered, rubbing his thumbs over his eyelids causing Wilford to squint his eyes, opening them to reveal his pink eyes. "That's better, but this hair." He then combed his hand through Wilford's hair watching as his hair started to turn pink once more.

"Darky p-please." Wilford whimpered, trying to pull away.

"And this suit," Dark whispered straightening it, watching as it turned back to pink and the shirt turning yellow, he then fixed his bow as it turned pink. "There you go. But there's something missing." He looked back up with a smile, looking at his black mustache. "Ah, there's the problem." He whispered leaning in.

"Darky no, can't walk out like this," Wilford whispered turning to the mirror looking at himself. "Look at me I'm-."

"You're perfect."

Wilford froze, slowly turning to Dark, who gave him a sad smile.

"Almost."

He watched as the Dark ego slowly walked up, holding him by his neck, gently pulling him down, kissing him. Wilford stared off for a few seconds, before kissing back, losing control as his mustache turned back to pink.

Dark pulled away, looking at him with a smile. "There. Now you're perfect." He whispered, combing his hand through his hair.

Wilford remained quiet, staring at the ground, before feeling Dark lift his chin, forcing him to look into his blue and red eyes.

"Why would you ever what to wear black? That's my color." He joked, be he didn't receive a laugh from Wilford, who just looked down shamefully. He sighed, before speaking once more. "Why would you ever want to change yourself?"

"I-I j-just didn't want to be a j-joke," Wilford whispered sadly. "And I thought maybe if I looked like everyone else then I wouldn't be-."

"Why on earth would you want to be like those assholes?" Dark snapped, causing Wilford to flinch. "You're better than them."

"I thought if I lived up to their expectations then maybe-."

"The only expectations you should be living up to is your own," Dark whispered, rubbing Wilford's cheek with his thumb. "Do you love wearing pink?"

"Of course but-."

"Then you wear pink. If people have a problem then they can deal with me." Dark watched as he looked down sadly, so he gave him a small smile. "You're perfect this way. I fell in love with this person. Not the person that everyone else wants."

Wilford smiled sadly as he pulled Dark into a hug. "I love you too Darky."

Dark smiled, hugging him close before snapping his fingers, making Yan appear next to him.

"Papa?" Yan smiled, watching as Wilford looked down with a smile. He held out his hand, holding the pink broach he made him out to him. "I made this for you to wear during the pictures papa."

Wilford gasped as Yan handed it to him, tears forming in his eyes. "Ah Yan, this is so beautiful." He then pulled Yan into a hug. "Thank you."

"You're welcome Papa," Yan whispered before gasping, hearing the bell go off. "The bell went off! It's picture time! Come on! Come on!"

Wilford and Dark grinned, as Yan pulled them out the door, heading for the classroom where the pictures were being done.

Once they got there they opened the door to find Tom in the middle of the floor screaming.

"Uh, Tom you okay?" Josh asked reaching out.

"DON'T TOUCH M-ME YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE DEAD!"

"Sir if you are gonna keep acting this way I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." Mrs. Norman huffed, crossing her arms.

"What seems to be the problem?" Dark grinned, watching as Tom stared at him in fear.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME! GET BACK HE ATTACKED ME! HE KILLED MY FRIENDS!"

"Tom we're right here," Howard said trying to reach for him.

"That's enough, Dark has done nothing to you!" Mrs. Norman stomped her foot, putting her hands on her hips.

"Maybe I can help... calm him down." Dark grinned walking toward him.

"NO!" He snapped as he ran to an open window, jumping out of it running away, causing all the kids in the classroom to laugh.

Mrs. Norman rolled her eyes turning to Dark and Wilford. "I am so sorry about that, he had been like that since you left to find Wilford." She then turned to Wilford, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I heard what happened and let me tell you that it was uncalled for him to treat you that way. I love your outfit, it's a nice change since everyone around here isn't really as interesting as you are."

Wilford gave her a smile. "Thank you, Mrs. Norman, that's sweet of you."

"It's my pleasure." She smiled. "Would you three like your pictures taken first."

"Yes, we would. Thank you." Dark smiled, following her to the booth.

Dark and Wilford both put their broaches on, standing in front of the camera, Yan standing in front of them, holding their hands.

Wilford looked at Dark with a smile, wrapping his arm around him. "Thank you for dealing with that man."

"I wasn't gonna let him pick on my husband." Dark shrugged, grinning at him.

"I love you, my Darky." He whispered kissing his cheek, receiving a smile from him.

"I love you too." He whispered as the camera flashed.


	5. Chapter 5

Yan listened to her papa's story, leaning back, hugging a pillow as he spoke, looking up at him with realization in her features.

"I haven't had an incident like that in a long time after that." Wilford finished with a sigh, sitting up slightly.

"I remember that day," Yan whispered looking down. "I remember seeing you cry but I didn't know that was the reason." She looked up at him in sadness, wondering why anyone would be so cruel to a kind man like him.

"It's okay sweet pea." Wilford smiled, leaning back slightly. "I had you and father to cheer me up. You too reminded me that I didn't have to change who I was for others. You loved me for who I am."

"Why wouldn't I? You're my papa. I wouldn't change anything about you." Yan said, looking up at him.

Wilford gave her a soft smile, before placing a hand on her cheek. "That's exactly how I feel about you sweet pea. I would never change anything about you. You're perfect."

Yan thought about his words, casting her eyes to the ground, about to speak again but he beat her to it, lifting her chin slightly, forcing her to look at him.

"But I know you feel like you're misplaced. That you are trapped in a body you are not meant to be in. It's hard and sure I don't know much about these sorts of things... But I think I know what will help." He then got up heading for the door. "Come on!"

Yan blinked, staring up at her papa. "Wh-Where are we going?" She asked as she got up walking to the door.

"To the living room. Your father and I have something for you." He opened the door, letting her walk out first.

...

Yan and Wilford walked down the hall, making it to the living room, where she found Dark and Jack's ego Marvin, talking to each other before noticing her and Wilford walk in.

Dark turned to Yan with a small smile, before walking over to her, pulling her into a hug. "You okay sweetheart?" He whispered rubbing her back.

"I am now, father." She answered hugging him back, then pulling away to look at Marvin. "What's uncle Marvin doing here?"

"Well, your papa and I have been discussing your predicament. I know how hard it is to be trapped in the wrong body. I feel the same way at times. I guess that's what happens when you're fused together with both male and female."

"But we know that you are a girl and we know how much you want to look like one." Wilford smiled, placing a hand on Yan's shoulder.

"What are you guys saying?" Yan questioned looking back and forth between her parents.

"Marvin, if you would be so kind as to show her." Wilford turned to the magician with a grin.

Marvin them snapped his fingers as a green vile formed his hands. "Do you know what this is?" He watched as she shook her head. "This is a gender swap potion." He began, looking at it. "It took forever to get the potion right, but I finally perfected it. Drink this once every night before you go to sleep and it will turn you into the girl you were meant to be."

Yan gasped, taking a few steps back. She stared at the vile a shocked expression laced on her face before she turned to her parents who gave her a warm smile. "Y-you mean I can-?"

"Of course sweetheart." Dark smiled. "Marvin agreed that he'll make you a batch every month so you would never run out."

"All we want is for you to be happy," Wilford whispered combing his hand through her hair.

She couldn't hold back the tears anymore as she pulled Wilford and Dark into a hug, sniffling slightly. "Words can't describe how thankful I am..."

"As long as you're happy sweet pea," Wilford whispered, rubbing her back.

Yan smiled, closing her eyes, holding them tightly. "I love you, papa. I love you father."

"We love you too Yan." Dark whispered. "We love you too."

Present-day.

Yan smiled from the memory, looking down at the green vile before opening it up and drinking it down. After it was emptied, she put the glass vile in a case and closed it up, before placing it in the mirror cabinet. She then closed it, looking into the mirror, finding a girl starring back at her, with slightly long red hair. The girl she was meant to be. But her smile only grew when two hands wrapped around her neck pulling her into a hug, looking in the mirror to see Randal, hugging her close, kissing her neck. She could feel his chest against her back as she reached up, pulling his hard hat off, combing her hands through his long blond hair, giggling as he kissed her neck.

"You're perfect." He whispered in between kisses, hugging her close. "You coming to bed, doll?"

"Yeah. Let's go senpai." She smiled, watching as he took her hand, leading her out of the bathroom turning off the light, and closing the door, ready to sleep in her lover's arms.


End file.
